Dragoon Chronicles:Origin of Evil
The prequal game for the Dragoon Chronicles series of games. It is your standard japanese RPG game, but is translated now to the english language. The demo for the game is at the following link http://www.filefactory.com/file/a1dh42a/n/DCOOE_Demo_v1.5_.rar. The Game itself will be realeased around Agust of 2010. Story Here is the backstory straight from the READ ME file: "Here on the blue planet of Sybik things were a peacful and happy commute for the world. Only over time did the kingdoms slowly begin to war with each other and no one was in a safe condition any more. Our story revolves around a young man, who when he was young lost his father to the snake in the cave. After his fathers death he was the only male of the house. Leaveing him to protect his mother and baby sister. While in the fields killing Croakers he heard a voice in the winds that spoke to him, saying "Ataki, we can help you... We can get you anything in life. WE are going to make you...powerful!" Ataki was first afraid of the voices and just ignored them, but they kept coming back slowly coaxing him to their side. They taught him how to handel all the elements and copy the opponets moves. When he came of age to and left his mother and sister he wandered the westeren continent, talking whatever the voiuces told him to talk. At first no one believed him, he was just a mad man, until the day the king changed his attitude. Now the people turned to Ataki and he told them to rebel and build an army of children that would be trained in a camp he built. The people did what he said and praised him for they thought he was going to protect them. Ataki while scooping the encampment he seen a beautiful girl bathing in a near by river. The girl seen Ataki and paniced, calling him a pervert and wacking him with a branch. He tryed to explain that he did not know that someone was out their and that his encampment was near by. She forgave him and and stayed with him that night...no nothing happened between them she just stayed there at the camp. Days became weeks and they became closer and closer. True love was a foot and thats what it was like. The girl had to go though, back to her town (witch was being looted and burnt to the ground as she traveled back to it). Ataki now was alone again. He kept her in his thoughts and decided to go drink away his pains but when he came into his quarters, he was being robbed! The man with the eye patch looked closely at the purple haired man, and then said "Ataki-kun? From grade school!?" Ataki first confused then realized he knew this theif. It was one of the kids that was his friend in grade school. The eye patched man decided to stay and help Ataki run the camp and not rob and kill him. THey had trouble with one of the grunts in training. A young boy with a red head band had caused an "problem" on the encampment grounds that could have been punishable by the laws of them on high with him being hanged. Ataki made a deal with the kid, that he would not tell the ones on high he did what he did as long as he stayed loyal and praised him. The duo now a trio and with the army almost ready he decides for them to go first, to talk to the king and question him why he has changed and why all the land was going out of controle. (The game begins here...Play to find out more) In better terms you play as a man named Ataki who has two people joining him, one being a no good cursing thief Shinza and the other being a young and near uncontroleable soldier who goes by the name Kairu. With those threes might they go to investigate the sudden changes in the sea levels of their kingdom to discover the king is not himself anymore and get ambushed by the guards due to Shinza's swearing. In the end it was no use and Ataki is defeated his friends taken from him and his body left to rot on a farm. But he is far from dead for the gods of his world have chosen him to be the savior of the world and they will be the guides for him the rest of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is a Front view battle system similar to that of other RPG games like dragon warrior and dragon quest. The games controles are the standard RPG Maker game controles. X being the way to enter and exit the menu. Z being the button that interacts with objects and NPCs of the game world. If you hold down shift and move with the arrow keys which is your standard movement keys, you will have the ability to run on some of the maps. Pressing enter will give you the ability to pause the game. Good Characters *Ataki- He is the main protagonist and the chosen one of the gods on high. He is an Adaptist class and he also wields Swords. He is a tall purple haired man and is filled to the brim with pride. *Kairu- He is a child soldier from the rebel academy. He is an Clawsmen class and he wields appropriate to the name of his class claws. He has blond hair with goggles on his head with a cape on. Looks up to Ataki as a respectable person. *Shinza- He is a no good thief, but grade school friend of Ataki. He is an Rouge class and he wields knives, Baos, . He has the mouth of a sailor and often likes to start fights with enemies and Ataki. *Shizumi- She is one and the youngest of the dancing butterfly sisters. She is an Dancer class and she wields magical arm bands. She was once unstable in the head then she was fixed by the gang. She is very magically inclined and is seeking her lost mother. *Setsume- A kindly girl that has a lot of ambition. Although she is no good at fighting she still wants to come along with gang. She is in love with Ataki and vice versa. *Asa- A sweet girl, and mysterious child. She is younger sister of Ataki, and is nothing more then a supporter for the group. She seems to have mysterious god-like powers and is captured by many of the evil forces of the world. *Mr.Ninja- A strange man who hides in places and gives away hints to the player, see if you can find all his hiding places. Evil Characters *Onigokanei- The Main Antagonist, a young bruding fire/ice deamon, He has risen from the underworld and taken the kingdom of Donaso over with his hoards. *Robito- A Mysterious Man in which Onigokanei wishes to summon. *Narusa- The head general of the main attack force of Onigokanei. Has the power of snakes and reptiles. *Enzanma- He is an advocate for the heavens high councel, Although he works for good he seems very corrupt and twisted. His master is an angel by the name of Tovance.